Street fighter & Golgo 13: shalowloo at midnight
by dragonfire53511
Summary: A world class assassin, only know as Golgo 13; An while in Spain on a assignment from the family of a raped and brutally murdered woman; This is a Street fighter/Golgo 13 crossover


Golgo 13: shalowloo at midnight

By. Dragonfire53511

As the young woman enter the room a sudden look of panic filled her face as tears filled her big blue eyes as she was slapped in the face by the huge brute of a man; This wasn't what she expected when she meet the tall and slender matador Vega and said she go home with him; The woman let out a scream as the brute ripped off her white silk dress revealing a milky white flesh that the man looking through the scope could only assume felt like silk; As he observed more closely he saw the woman had very small but perfectly shaped breast with two beautiful little supplely pink nipples that were engorged;

This observation only took the man with a scope a instant to take in; Because before the brute could continue on with his newest conquest; The man softly squeezed the trigger on his high power riffle the brutes head jerk slightly to the left and upwards before the sound of broken glass and the buildings alarm started to sound off; The man remained still as he watched the brute collapsed onto the floor as the woman got up and tried to escape.

The man got up and slowly started to dissemble his riffle and pack it away in it case; before he left the abandon cannery that was on the other side of the river from where Vega's very large villa sat; The man causally made his way down the steel fire escape and down to his car; The man then placed the case into the back seat of his car and then got in; As the man drove away he pulled out a cell phone from inside his jacket and hit and held a button for a few moments;

The sound of the phone ringing filled the car as he continue to drive; This ringing continued until he turned the corner; Someone picked up on the other end of the line and said;

"Yes"

The man continue to drive but he said.

"Balrog, has been terminated."

There was quiet for a few moment followed by what sounded like crying; The man then closed the cell phone and slide off the back with his free hand as he continue to drive; Once he had the sim card out of the phone he rolled his window down as he drove over the bridge; Once he was midway across the bridge the man chucked out the cell phone and the sim card before he rolled the window back up;

A few hours later at the hotel bar;

The man was sitting at the bar having a scotch on the rocks, He was listing to the music that was being played by the pianist in the corner of the bar; As he took a small sip from his drink, a very tall and extremely sexy Italian girl came walking into the bar; The man had recognize the girl from Vega's villa her name is Rose; She is the daughter of the leader of Shalowloo and it criminal empire; It was no secret she despised her father but no one truly knew why;

He watched Rose out of the corner of his eye as he continue to drink his drink; He watched as Rose took a seat next to him; This didn't faze him as he knew no one saw him at the cannery so it had nothing to do with Balrog untimely demise; Rose coughed slightly before saying.

"What's a girl got to do to get a drink?"

The man looked at Rose her eye's where locked on him. She had a flirting look on her face as she slightly touched his arm sending a few sparks of physic energy dancing through him; The man nodded slightly and then said to the bartender behind the bar;

"Give the young lady whatever she wants'!"

Rose smiled as her left hand vanished under the bar causing the man eyes to dilate slightly as she said;

"Anything ?, But I don't even know your name yet'

She looked deeper into the mans eyes bitting her lower lip as her left hand remain out of sight. The man remain unstirred to whatever she was doing; He then took another swallow from his drink before saying.

"My name is Duke Togo! An like I said you can have anything you like!"

Rose's smile dripped of sexual energy as her left hand rose back up to the bar; Before Rose said to the bartender.

"Well I'll take a glass of your finniest champagne."

The bartender nodded and went to get Rose order; As he did Rose looked back to Duke before she whispered something into her ear;

A half hour later Duke Togo hotel room

The door to Duke's room burst open, Duke and Rose entered they were undressing each other; As one of them booted the door closed as they collapsed into his bed; Duke reached into her pant's and started to play with her pussy ; Rose body arched slightly as Duke's touch had already brought her to climax as he finished undressing her;

Duke remain mostly dressed but spent hours just pleasuring Rose with his touch and his mouth; Never once did he speak to her while he did this but he listen to what her body said to make the young Italian woman scream in ecstasy as she gripped the thousand thread Egyptian sheets; The pleasure she felt only continue to well up in her body as it grew ever more desperate for this Duke to be inside her;

An when she final received his raging hard cock inside of her she let out a scream of pure enjoyment as her body climaxed harder than it had with any other lover or even with herself, And this feeling did not die or dull as the moment ticked away she felt it over and over; With ever thrust from Duke muscular body. Rose legs wrapped around him as she pulled him even closer to her causing the affect of their love making to play across her spin as she called out his name.

"Fuck me harder Duke …… Oh god Duke harder."

An somehow he manage to deliver a pound her request with mind shattering precession; An without no sign of fatigue even present in his face; As he change position with her now rolling her onto her belly before entering her from another angle; As he pound her from behind he kissed her throat causing Rose body to spasm as she bite down on her lower lip as tears welled up in her eyes as she prayed for this feeling never to stop for as good as it felt; Her wish continue all through the night and into the morning; As Rose and Duke bodies final gave out; Into a heap of hot sweaty bodies, Rose gently kissed Duke's shoulder as she laid her head against him before she said.

"Thank you for the wonderful night I want you to know something?......"

Duke looked down at her as she continue to speak.

"I know you killed Balrog….. I also know your Golgo 13, .. There is no need to fear I want to higher you."

Duke face then change he only said.

"We can talk about the job later."

Duke started to kiss her again as he started to rub Rose's breast and nipples causing her body to shiver with anticipation as it appear Duke was ready to go again;


End file.
